Overdose
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: .:Code Monkeys:. The other man’s head laid on his Indian positioned legs. His blond hair covered one of his gray line eyes. His visible eye was weary and gray, with and outline of death reflected his drooping lid. “My name is…”


**Title: **Overdose  
**Series:** Code Monkeys  
**Author:** EvilAnimeGoodness  
**Form:** One-shot  
**Word Count:** 994 **  
Summary:** The other man's head laid on his Indian positioned legs. His blond hair covered one of his gray line eyes. His visible eye was weary and gray, with and outline of death reflected his drooping lid. "My name is…"  
**Genre(s): ** Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Rating:** Teen**  
Pairing(s):** Decided by audience  
**Status:** Complete  
**Setting:** Jerry's Apartment  
**Period:**Post-Protendo  
**Warnings:** This story was triggered while viewing the art work of hagehidoku on DeviantArt.

--

"They'll be here soon." Tears gathered in the man auburn haired eyes as he spoke. He carefully placed one of his trembling hands on man whose head rested on his lap; the other was wrapped around the man's left hand. The other man's head laid on his Indian positioned legs. His blond hair covered one of his gray line eyes. His visible eye was weary and gray, with and outline of death reflected his drooping lid. "My name is…" He trailed off.

"Jerry." The man finished.

"And you are…?"

"The hell am I suppose to know." The man blinked repeatedly.

"Dave…" Jerry cried out softly.

Dave chuckled softly. "Dude, you could not sound anymore…" His sentence was cut short with a series of coughs. "More gay." He smiled weakly.

"Dammit Dave, why?" The green eyed game designer choked a sob.

"Cause while you were ironing your underwear, I was living life."

"Yeah, look what good that did." Jerry spat out. For a moment they laid in an eerily comfortable silence

"Well, this sucks." Dave noted in an obviously weakening tone.

"The whole 'your-about-to-die' thing?" Jerry asked.

"Nah, that Gamavision's gonna lose its single greatest game designer." Dave cockily replied.

Jerry gave a fleeting smile. "You're so full of it." Dave smirked back, his eyelids slowly closing. Jerry let out a frightened gasp at seeing his friend's chest moving even more listless than before. "Dave? Dave! Wake up, Dave!" He opened his eyes sluggishly.

"Crap, I'm friggin' sleepy." Dave moaned out.

"You need to stay awake Dave; I need you to stay awake." Jerry patted his cheek.

Dave strained to lift his hand up within vision. "It feels like a freezer in here, turn the damn heat on. I think I'm getting frostbite." He dropped his hand back on the floor. Jerry pushed his head forward and looked down to inspect his friend. Dave's lips were turning a light shade of blue as were his hands. Sweat begun to gather at Dave's temples and it looked as if blood had left his face completely.

"Yeah, I just turned it on." Jerry lied gently.

"Jerry?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that some, hell all time I act like a d-bag. Calling you names, belittling you, constantly ruining your chances at banging Mary, m-"

"The point Dave?" Jerry cut off.

"No matter what I do, it's just me saying… I love you, man." Dave smiled weakly.

"Dave…"

"But, even after saying that you're still gayer than me." Dave shifted his shoulders a bit to make Jerry's legs more comfortable. "And stop shaking so much, you feel like an earthquake or something."

Jerry noticed Dave shudder and his body tremble. Jerry looked at his own still leg. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit panicky."

Sirens rang through the area. Soon after, rapid knocks emitted from their apartment door. "Emergency Paramedics." Jerry nodded and stood up to open the door. The three paramedics wasted no time in treating Dave. They lined up against him and took out various needles and pills waiting for the diagnostic. Jerry stood a safe enough distance not to interfere with their work, yet enough to listen in on what they were saying.

"Shit, he's failing."

"Hey, buddy. You know where you are right now?"

Jerry strained to hear Dave speak, yet could only make out incoherent mumbles.

"Muscular flaccidity, disorientation, irregular breathing, drowsiness, and…huh blue lips, most likely cyanosis."

"Hey, kid!" One of the men shouted at Jerry. "When'd he taking the drug, do you know what kind?"

"Um…I found him like this about a half an hour ago. The only thing I know he had was some marijuana." Jerry thought out the last sentence and thought about any other drugs Dave took. "Well, there was that one time with peyote."

The man gave a gruff sigh to match his stern face. "I see some traces of narcotics, give him some activate charcoal." He ordered the others, putting his hands on the corners of his mouth, he shouted, "Bring in the gurney, we need him transported ASAP!"

Jerry watched as they brought in the wheeling seat and placed Dave's unusually frail body on it. Passing him by Dave gave Jerry a weak smile and took great effort to give him a thumbs up. One of the medics smacked Dave on the head lightly and warned him to stop pushing it. Jerry followed suite and crawled inside the ambulance with the others. He thought about whether or not to call Black Steve and the others, but shook it off, if Dave was to… hell Jerry wouldn't even try to stop Black Steve from going on a 'honky doctor killing rampage'.

"You know…" Jerry muttered to an unconscious Dave, "One of these days, I'm gonna die of stress." He wrapped his hand around Dave's and decided all he could do, was wait.

--

D8 Ah! What happened after that?!... I dunno you decide, I hate having to decide a solid ending, doesn't do enough justice to the readers… You could say Jerry is so gay for Dave or you could say Jerry's just doing his job as Dave's best friend (bestfriends sayiloveyoutoodammit!), I don't care really. Please say I'm the first to write here about Code Monkeys and a light fluff on top of that. That would bring me so much joy.


End file.
